The Life of an Angel
by Today4YouRentFan
Summary: Another Angel and Collins rent Fanfic. Yes I changed the name and I hope you like it. Fic use to be Collins and Angel's first fight. Angel and Collins fights and other surprises happen. Enjoy. Please Review.
1. The fight

Chapter 1: The Fight

Angel looked around the empty hallway then made her way up the stairs. She had found a litter of five kittens without there mother who he saw dead in the street a block or two away. She had stored the kittens in her sweater knowing chance of her keeping them if she was caught. She slowly snuck to Roger, Mark, Collins and her loft apartment and opened the door. The whole group was there. Mimi and Roger snuggled by the window. Joanne was sitting on a char with Maureen on her lap and they were busily talking. Collins and Mark sat on the couch; Collins was reading the newspaper while Mark played around with his camera. Collins lowered the newspaper as soon as he saw Angel the love of his life.

"Hey baby." Collins said smiling.

"Hey" Angel replied quickly making her way towards her and Collins' room.

"Baby what you have?" Collins asked laying the paper down.

"Nothing" Angel replied nervously.

"Baby I know your hiding something." Collins said standing up.

"Leave me alone." Angel yelled going into the room and slamming the door.

Collins turned to the rest of the group he wondered what he was hiding or what was wrong.

"She's hiding something."

"What makes you so sure?" Mimi said looking at him.

"She didn't greet me like she always does. You know with a kiss. Plus I saw a bulge in the front of her coat." Collins replied.

"Now that I think about it, I noticed a bulge in her coat too." Maureen exclaimed.

"Was he talking to you?" Joanne asked Maureen frowning.

"As a matter of fact he was addressing us all." Maureen replied slightly annoyed.

"He was replying to what Mimi asked."

"He was talking to all of use when he told us Angel was hiding something." Maureen slightly yelled.  
"You think you need to know everything that's going on don't you." Joanne said standing up.

"Pookie, you don't want to know what's wrong with Angel or what he has?"

"Yes, but unlike you I can wait." Joanne replied coldly.

"What if he never tells us?"

"He will eventually." Joanne said rolling her eyes.

"Leave if you don't like what I am doing." Maureen said standing up in front of her.

"Fine I will." Joanne yelled as she went to the door, slamming it as she left.

Angel sat on the bed, the kittens slept in curled up balls on the warm comforter. He rolled his eyes at the argument. Again Maureen and Joanne were yelling. Collins made his way the door knocking on it.

"What?" Angel said slightly startled.

"Baby your worrying us, what are you hiding? Please tell us." Collins said worried.

"I am not hiding anything now leave and don't talk to me." Angel said offensively.

Collins sighed and turned away from the door upset. Why was Angel talking to him like that, did he not love him anymore?

"Fine if that's the way you want it to be."

Angel stood up opening the door enough to stick his head out. He didn't mean to hurt Collins' feelings.

"Sweetie, I didn't mean it like that. I had a rough day that's all. You know I still love you right."

Collins stayed facing the rest of the group who was now staring at him awaiting his answer.

"Sweetie, answer me." Angel said irritated.

Collins turned facing her. He had a serious look on his face mixed with anger.

"How could you talk to me like that, I get worried about you and you tell me not to talk to you."

"You know what Collins, I'm tired of you overreacting. "Angel said.

"Overreacting, I thought something serious was wrong, all I wanted to know is what you was hiding."

"Maybe for once it doesn't involve you."

Collins stared at the face of his lover; he didn't know what to think.

"Do you want to call our relationship off, is that it?"

Angel's face turned red with anger.

"Maybe I do. Then you won't have to overreact when I'm trying to save the life of innocent kittens." Angel yelled walking out of the loft leaving the kittens asleep on the bed that once belonged to him and Collins.

Collins watched as she left. Was it really over between them, had they really had there first fight that would ruin there beautiful relationship. Collins looked at Mimi and Roger who was staring at him.

"Wow, your first fight." Mark told him.

"I never thought I would see that." Mimi said shocked.

"It's over, it's really over." Collins said still staring at the door.

"Are you going to be ok?" Roger asked.

"Yea, I guess it was for the best." Collins said to himself.

"So that's it you're going to let her go." Mimi said standing up.

"Yea, it's time we move on. I'm going to go to the Life Café and eat." Collins told them.

"You want us to go?" Mimi asked.

"No, I want to be alone. Take care of the kittens for Angel. Collins said grabbing his coat and walked out of the loft.

Angel had gone to the park to cry. He really loved Collins and didn't want to lose him. He knew he wouldn't stay home and would most likely go to the Life Café where they all hung out. He thought he would surprise him with an apology and a present. He knew the perfect thing, Stoli Collins' favorite drink.

Authors note: Ok, the first chapter out of five is finished. I know it's short but oh well. More is coming soon. Enjoy!!!!!


	2. Life Cafe

Note from author: I apoligize ahead of time for the next two chapters. I typed them on wordpad which does not have word or grammer check.I also apoligize for the overdramatic scenes I have created. I hope you enjoy them and don't forget to review.

Chapter 2- Life Cafe

Angel made her way to the Life Cafe, She couldn't wait to appoligize and feel her lover's lips against hers. She had been reheasing the apoligy over and over in her head. She was sure that he would forgive her and then he will be hers tonight and forever after.

Collins had been at the Cafe for a while now. The cute male waiter with curly blonde hair was sitting on his lap trying to cheer him up.He was playfully petting the facial hair on his chin. He tried to tell him that he wasn't interested but he wasn't listening and for some reason it reminded him more and more of Angel.

"Thomas Bayne Collins, what in Gods name is going on?" Angel yelled with her hands on her hips.

Collins pushed the man off his lap and stood up. He has a serious yet sad look on his face.

"Angel..baby, it's not what it seems." Collins said stepping towards her and grabbing her waist.

"Not what it seems. We get in one fight and you cheat on me." Angel said smacking Collins hands away.

"Your the one who called our relationship off." Collins yelled back rubbing his hands where Angel had hit him.

"No, you suggested it." Angel yelled back crossing her arms and stomping her foot.

"I was mad."

"well, so was I."

"You could have told me about the kittens."

"It's not about them now, it's about this. You cheating on me."

"I wasn't cheating on you, he was trying to cheer me up."

"Cheer you up by sitting on your lap and playing with you facial hair."

"Why can't you trust me now, all because of one fight.Like I'm the only one who was so called cheating."

"What are you saying Collins?"

"The letter from Skylar, who is he?"

"There you go over reacting again. He's my brother, my twin brother."

"Brother, you never told me you had a brother."

"I would have if you would have not over reacted earlier."

"You talk about me over reacting when you just did."

"You cheated, I have every right to over react."

"I can't believe you Angel."

"Thomas Bayne Collins, I would give my life to be by your side forever and you do this. Well, I hope he's a better lover because I quit on our relationship.This time for good." Angel yelled throwing her purse at him.

"Angel, please listen to me and hear me out." Collins said calmly grabing Angel's arm.

Angel pulled her arm away ripping the sleeve of her Jacket. She ran out of the cafe, her makeup ran down her face. She didn't care that the sleeve of her right arm was missing, all she wanted to do was go home and cry. She had done it again, Collins would never talk to her again for sure. She loved him with all her heart but yet anger had gotten in the way. She sighed and made her way to the loft where the rest of the group was busy talking. Mimi stood up and walked over to her hugging her.

"Angel, what happen?" Mimi said pulling away from the hug.

"Me and Collins got into another fight." Angel replied.

"Another one"

"yea"

"Why"

"He...he cheated on me." Angel said looking into Mimi's eyes.

The drag queen was a wreck, her makeup was smeared. Her face and nose was red from crying and her eyes seemed empty of the joy that once filled them.

"He what?"Mimi said raising her voice.

"Cheated" Angel whispered as if it was a secret.

"Where is he? I'm going to kill him."Mmi yelled going for her coat.

Roger jumped up from his seat and grabed her before she reached the door.

"Mimi, calm down."

"Calm down, Roger he treated her like crap and I am not about to allow it."

"I understand where your going. But dont you think we should get his side of the story?"

"Screw his side of the story, he shouldn't treat her like that."

"Mimi, me and Mark will talk to him. You stay and comfort her ok."

Mimi threw her coat over the sofa and plopped down.

"Fine, if he tries to come here don't think I won't kick his ass"

Mark and Roger left the loft and headed for the cafe where Collins was most likely drinking his life away. There were right, he had drunk the whole bottle of Stoli which Angel had brought for him and was now begging the waiter to bring him more.This was such a silly fight. What would the outcome be? Knowing Angel and Collins, they would be back in each others arms flirting and joking around before supper the next night. It would be as if this fight had never happened. At least that's what everyone else hoped.


	3. Mimi talks to Angel

Chapter 3-Mimi talks to Angel

"Mimi, I don't want to lose Collins. I love him so much." Angel said burying her face in her hands.

"It will be fine Angel. He will be back." Mimi told her patting her on her shoulder.

"What if he decides to get with that waiter?" Angel said looking up at Mimi, her once sparkling eyes were now dimmed with sadness.

"He won't" Mimi said trying to reassure her.

"Do you think he hates me now?"

"No, he was just worried about you this morning."

"I know."

"Do you think he will cheat on you again?"

"I don't think he did in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"He was not even doing anything. The waiter was the one who was doing it. I watched them."

"You over-reacted didn't you?" Mimi said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yea, I admit it. " Angel said looking down at the ground.

"So, tell me how you really feel about him honestly."

"I love him so much. Every time he kisses me, my insides turn to mush. He is my King." Angel said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Aww" Mimi replied smiling.

"I love everything about him, his personality, his kisses , his smile, the way he wrinkles his nose when he laughs. I don't think I could live without him."

"I can tell you really love him."

"yea, I do."

"So you think he didn't cheat on you."

"I know he didn't"

"If he did I would have killed him." Mimi said wrinkling her nose.

Angel broke into a giggle fit falling off the couch. Mimi helped her up looking at her sternly.

"What's so funny?" Mimi said annoyed slightly.

"Nothing really." Angel said looking at the ground again.

"Angel." Mimi said with a serious look on her face.

"Ok, it's just the way you said that and the look on your face."

Mimi pushed Angel playfully smiling big. They were best friends and have been for a while now. Angel grabbed one of Mimi's hands and brushed hair out of her face with the other.

"Mimi Chica, your my best friend in the whole world. I appreciate that you are always there for me. I love you as my best friend."

"I love you too Angel, mi amiga."

"Best Friends Forever right girl? "

"You know it."

"Ok, I got to go find Collins and talk to him." Angel said standing up.

Wait, he's most likely talking to Roger and Mark."

"Your right." Angel replied sitting down once again.

"Besides, let him come to you."

"Okay, let's have some fun then shall we."

"Ok, what are we going to do."

"First of all we need to get Maureen and Joanne over at to your house, then we can do makeovers. "

"Sounds great."

The girls went over to Mimi's place where they spent the night doing makeovers, gossiping, having pillow fights and just plan doing girl stuff. Angel was not upset anymore and this made Mimi really happy. She couldn't stand to see her cheerful best friend saddened by the events of everyday life.


	4. Mark and Roger talks to Collin

Chapter 4-Mark and Roger talks to Collins

"Did you really cheat on Angel?" Mark asked Collins asked he took a seat next to him at his table.

"No, I didn't" Collins replied.

'Good, if you would have then Mimi would have killed you." Roger replied taking a seat on the other side of Collins.

"I know that and I bet she really would too." Collins said shivering at the thought of it.

"You really think she would?" Mark asked.

"Yes." Roger and Collins replied in unison.

"So what's t he problem between you and Angel then?" Mark wondered.

"I don't know, she doesn't seem to care anymore." Collins told them.

"She does. She showed up at the loft crying her eyes out about the fight you two had here." Roger said remembering how sad the drag queen had looked.

"I upset her?" Collins asked.

"Yes." Roger and Mark replied together.

"Now I feel even worse." Collins said looking down at the table top.

"It's ok." Roger said comforting him.

"Do you think she hates me now?" Collins asked them still looking at the table.

"No, not at all. She adores you. I can tell by the way she acts around you." Roger replied.

"I bet you love him….her just as much." Mark told Collins wondering the answer.

"I do. I love her so much. She is the finest lover that has entered my life."

"Most likely the only one." Roger whispered to Mark.

"I love her chestnut brown eyes and how they dance when the sunlight hits them. I love how she's always buoyant even though she knows she has not long to live. I love her kisses and her beautiful outfits and how enchantingly they fit her flawlessly. She's everything I ever wanted." Collins continued ignoring the comment that Roger had just made.

"I can tell you love her." Mark instructed him.

"Me too." Roger agreed.

"You guys are my best friends. I can tell you guys anything." Collins told them.

"We know." They both said together.

"Well, I want to spend the rest of my life with Angel no matter how long it is."

"Like marry her?" Mark asked bewildered.

"Yea"

"How do you plan on doing it?" Mark wondered.

"You mean proposing?"

"Affirmative, my friend." Mark retorted.

"I don't know I haven't planned that yet."

"What about the wedding? You know that gay marriage is illegal." Roger notified Collins.

"I know an old friend that said he will do it. He is studying to be a minister. It won't be totally official but it is the best I can do until it is legalized." Collins explained.

"Oh, well maybe Benny will let us borrow an empty loft so the girls can decorate it like a wedding. " Mark indicated.

"Don't forget the bachelor party." Roger said grinning big.

"Yea, maybe we can invite the waiter from the Life Café to dance for you." Mark joked.

"Shut up Mark." Collins snapped.

"Maybe you should dance Mark, that would be entertaining." Roger said trying not to laugh.

"If I have to then you will too." Mark replied.

"You know I wouldn't mind you two dancing for me." Collins said blushing slightly.

Mark and Roger glanced at him turning scarlet from embarrassment. They didn't know what to say. Was this a clue that there best friend and roommate once had a lecherous fascination for them or was he just kidding.

"Moving on now, we will do the planning just let us know." Roger told him nervously.

"Yea and don't expect us to be dancer's at your bachelor party." Mark added suddenly.

"I have some planning to do. Tell Angel to meet me at the park entrance tomorrow at 11:00a.m. "Collins said standing up and smiling at his two friends.

They nodded as they watched there friends hurry out of the café. They had a felling that they also had some planning to do. Especially if there really was going to be a wedding.

Authors note: Yay chapter's 3 and 4 are up. I hope you all enjoy them. I will get the final and probably the best chapter up as soon as I can. Don't forget to review. Thank you for being patient and reading my story.


	5. The surprise for Angel

Chapter 5-The surprise for Angel

Angel was up at seven the next morning, she couldn't wait to see what Angel had in store for her. The morning seemed to go by so slowly although she spent it at Mimi's loft. She arrived at the park at about fifteen till eleven and tried to wait patiently for Collins to arrive.

Collins on the other hand was up since six and spent the whole morning preparing for the picnic he planned. He decided to cook the food by himself thus ignoring Roger and Mark's attempts to eat the food. He set up a blanket in the park by a small pond that he and Angel went to after they got together. Before he went to get Angel he stopped at a jewelry shop and picked out a ring that he thought Angel would love. The ring was silver with three diamonds on it. It reminded him of a miniature tiara. This was perfect, Angel after all was his queen. Inside on the band of the ring Collins had "I'll Cover you" engraved.

He smiled as he made his way to the park front seeing Angel sitting there busy doing her makeup. She wore one of her newest homemade outfits. A black mini skirt with red and white rose prints, black tights with red tiger stripes that clung to her beautifully formed legs,her favorite high heel boots, and a hot pink jacket with black wore of course the jacket that Angel had bought him last Christmas, a tight black t-shirt that Angel had also bought him bearing the words "Angel Love" in hot magenta bubble letters, jeans and his wore out sneakers that he has had forever. Collins smiled as he approached her.

"Hey, Angel"

"Hi." she said snapping the portable mirror closed.

"I got to blindfold you."

"Why"

"It's a surprise"

"Ooo, I love surprises. Will I like it?"Angel said clapping her hands together.

"I'm sure you will." Collins mumbled rolling his eyes at her childish behavior.

"What is it?"

"Angel, I can't tell you. It's a surprise remember."

"But baby, just a little hint." Angel said pouting.

"No, just wait and see." Collins said looking away from her not wanting to give in to her all too cute puppy dog face.

"Well, is it a good or bad surprise ?"

"It's good Angel, now let's go."

"Fine." Angel said standing up.

She grabed the black blindfold and tied it loosely around her head. Collins sighed and tightened it a little knowing that Angel would attept a peek.

"Now it's too tight Collins." Angel whined.

"No it's not quite complaining."

"You don't know, it's not on your face."Angel said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Trust me, your thank me later. Besides I don't want you peeking."

"I won't peek. Your going to mess up my makeup. Mimi and Maureen spent an hour doing it and I spent five minutes touching it up."

"I'm sure you look as beautiful as ever. Now stop complaining and come on." Collins said grabbing her hand.

Angel held back a giggle at Collins' comment as she was being lead by Collins. When they reach the picnic Collins stoped making last minute adjustments to his surprse. He had the red and white checkered blanket layed out under a shady tree. On the blanket he had put the feast of chicken,baked beans, potato salad, and a heart shaped cake with pink frosting that was still covered by the plastic lid. He also had a bouquet of many colorful flowers tied with a red bow.

"Ok, we're her Ang." Collins told her removing the blindfold.

Angel squealed in delight and embraced Colllins in a hug.

"Aww Collins, all this for me?"

"Nothing but the best."

"What's the occasion?"

Collins smiled and took Angel's hands in his.

"Angel baby, these last few months have been the most wonderful days of my life. I have loved you since the moment I first layed my eyes on you."

"Are you really breaking up with me now?"Angel said looking into Collins' chocolate brown eyes.

"Of course not baby. Let me finish." Collins repiled.

Angel nodded feeling stupid. Collins realized how Angel's eyes seemed to dance when the morning sunlight hit them a certain way.

"Your my best friend and my lover. I feel like I have know you my whole life when it's only almost been a year. I knew that I wanted to spend my life with you ever since I glanced into those sensual chestnut brown eyes of yours. You are the most beautiful drag queen...uh...woman I have ever layed my eyes on. Angel Dumott Shunard, Will you marry me?"

Angel's heart jumped into her chest as her eyes grew wide with exicitement. She had been wanting him to ask her for a long time.

"Oh, Collins I love you so much. Yes, I will marry you."

Angel slipped on the ring and embraced Collins kissing him passionatly.

"We so got to tell Mimi."

"What about the picnic?"

Angel smiled and picked up a chicken leg taking a bite.

"There, I ate. Now let's go tell everyone please." Angel said her mouth half full of food.

"Well at least the ants are enjoying my meal." Collins said sarcasticlly.

"Ewww, Collins." Angel screamed dropping the chicken leg and spitting out the remains in her mouth.

"I'm sorry baby." Collins said chuckling and avoiding a smack from his financee.

"Oh well the cakes still good." Angel said picking it up.

"yea, we can open a bottle of Stolli and eat the cake with our friends to celebrate."

The newly engaged couple made there way hand and hand to the loft leaving behind everything else from the picnic exept the cake. There was going to be alot of celebrating tonight and alot of planning to do in the next few months.

Authors note: Here it is the last chapter of my story. Maybe. I hope you all enjoy it. I was thinking about adding on to this story up to the honeymoon at least. What do you all think? Should I continue?


	6. Angel names the Kittens

Authors Note: Ok, here's the newest chapter, hope you enjoy it. Sorry for taking so long in putting it up. It tells of the kittens that I mentioned in the beginning. I couldn't forget them after all. Slight Angel and Collins Love-making at the end. Just a warning. The next chapter will be up as soon as I get it typed.

Chapter 6- Angel names the kittens.

Angel and Collins sat on the floor playing with the kittens. The rest of the group wasn't home when they arrived to tell then the good news. Who knows where they went too.

"Angel baby, we need to name the kittens if we plan on keeping them."

"You mean your let me keep then?"

"Of course."

"So, what shall we name them."

"I like Seymour for this one." Collins said picking up a fluffy kitten that was all black except for its face. Belly, and the tip of it's feet and tail.

"That name sucks Collins. Let me show you how it's done." Angel retorted.

"Fine, what the hell do you suggest."

"Foofy." Angel said taking the kitten and sitting it on the floor.

"Foofy?…. Angel that cat's male."

"I don't care. The cat will be called Foofy." Angel replied annoyed.

"Whatever, but tell were did that name come from?"

"Its easy, I just put fluffy and poofy together."

"Right." Collins replied rolling his eyes.

"If it makes you any happier you can name that one as long as you promise not to mess up the name." Angel said picking up a fluffy gray kitten and handed it to Collins.

"Fine, I like the name Bayne." Collins said kissing Angel on her nose.

"Just like your middle name huh?" Angel replied kissing Collins on his forehead.

"Yep."

Collins put down Bayne and picked up a pure black cat.

"How bout Blackie for this one?"

"Collins be a little more creative." Angel replied sternly.

"Ok, Chi-Chi."

Angel looked at him for a moment and then started laughing hysterically. She was laughing so hard that she was crying.

"What's so funny?" Collins asked puzzled.

"The name." Angel replied through her vast giggle fit.

"What's so funny about Chi-Chi?" Collins wondered.

Angel now broke into even harder laughter as even more tears fell down her face smearing her make-up.

"Damn it Angel tell me now." Collins said agitated.

Angel suddenly stopped laughing, she now had a stern look on her face.

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me again Thomas Bayne Collins."

"Look Angie baby I'm sorry. Please tell me what Ch…the name means."

"Alright, Chi-Chi is the Spanish slang word for a woman's chest."

"For what." Collins asked surprised.

"Boobs, bust, maracas, hooters, tits, the lumps that men seem to like to look at and I don't know why." Angel replied.

"I know what they are."

"I'm sure you do." Angel replied harshly.

Collins gave Angel a small glare mixed with a half smile. Angel smiled upon seeing how adorably cute he looked.

"We need a better name, the cat can't be named after boobs." Collins told her.

"Your telling me." Angel replied giggling.

"So, what you suggest?"

"Lolita" Angel said as she picked up a multicolored kitten that was extremely fluffy.

"She's cute." Collins said petting the kitten.

Angel looked at him with a serious look on her face.

"Angie, you jealous of the kitten because I said she's cute."

"no…maybe."

"Don't worry baby I love you. My little Carmel Bonbon."

"And I love you too my Chocolate Fiancé." Angel said squealing in delight and kissing Collins passionately.

"Ok, on to naming the kitten." Collins said grinning.

"You know she reminds me of a…….." Angel started to say.

"Teddy Bear." They replied together.

"Well then her name shall be Teddy bear." Angel said sitting the kitten down and picking up another one.

This cat was gray with black markings on it fur, big round blue eyes and a small head.

"He's so adorable." Angel exclaimed.

"He reminds me of a Ferret." Collins replied.

"Then that's what we will call him." Angel blurted out.

"Ok, then."

"Is that all of them?" Angel asked.

"Mimi found some earlier and I guess we can named then."

"How many?"

"Three."

"We will call this one Evita and give it to Benny so he will shut up about the stupid cur I killed." Angel said smiling and picking up a fluffy dark brown kitten.

"Ok, and the white fluffy one will be called starlight because she is as white as a shooting star." Collins said smiling and nodding in agreement.

Angel petted the last kitten softly which was a yellow and orange tabby with a small scar across it's forehead. It started purring at Angel's touch and looked up at him sleepily greeting her with a soft meow.

"It's name is sunshine. Angel said suddenly.

"Great, they are named." Collins said wrapping his arms around Angel.

"I wanna give one kitten to each of our friends."

"Okay, but I get Bayne." Collins told Angel.

"And I get Ferret." Angel giggled as Collins ran his hands down her arm.

"Who's going to who then?"

Angel smiled and slid into Collins' arms.

"Marky gets Sunshine because he is always such a gloomy person. A little sunshine always cheers me up, why not for him? Roger gets starlight because he wishes on a star all the time. Starlight will be his guardian and gift from the stars. Maureen gets Foofy because he is just as outgoing as she is. Joanne gets Lolita because both of them have a bad attitude that changes every minute. Mimi gets Teddy Bear because she needs someone to cuddle when she's having a bad day and no one else is around. Of course Evita goes to Benny so he will shut up about the dog. Angel explained.

"What about Bayne, do you have a he should go with me?" Collins pondered.

"Of course. You get Bayne so you will always have a friend and a guardian when I leave this world."

"Angel baby, I love you." Collins said kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too." Angel responded kissing Collins on his nose.

"And you get Ferret because he is as sweet as you are. " Collins told her looking into her chestnut brown eyes.

"Collins your so cute when you talk like that."

Angel kissed Collins passionately on his soft lips. Collins moved his hands under Angel's shirt caressing the muscle of her back moving down to her hips then to her thighs lingering there to caress. Angel shivered at his touch as the heat of passion shot through her body. She responded by nipping playfully at his neck. Collins shivered now laying her down on the ground propping himself up over her. Their eyes met each other for a split second then once again they were entangled in a passionate fiery kiss grinding against each other in the heat of the moment.

What they didn't know was that Mimi, Roger, Maureen, Joanne, Mark and Benny were outside the loft getting ready to come in. What a shock this would be for Angel and Collins and for their friends.


	7. Caught

Authors note: Finally my next chapter is typed and here it is. Yes I know it's short. I threw it in as just a small follow up to the previous chapter. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review. This getting closer and closer to the wedding only 3 more chapters to go. The wedding will most likely be my last chapter.

Chapter 7-Caught

The first to go was Angel's shirt which was tossed casually over the couch dangling by the sleeve. Collins kissed her chest moving down. He tugged her skirt down post her knees. Angel kicked it off the rest of the way as Collins moved back up for a long passionate kiss. Angel broke the kiss long enough to peel the many layers of shirts off her lover. They then were once again entangled in a kiss afterwards. Collins to the liberty to remove his pants and shoes . Clothes were strewed all over the loft now. The door opened revealing their bewildered friends watching them in disbelief.

"Uh…..Angel…..we…we…uh…need to….uh….talk." Mimi said coming into the loft with her eyed covered by her hands.

Angel and Collins continued their love-making session deepening it by the moment ignoring that their friends were right there.

"Chica, Angel, we don't want to see you two fucking each other."

"Then don't watch." Collins squeaked as Angel nipped at his neck.

"Yea, get a room guys." Mark said as he entered the loft with his eyes closed.

"We have one, it's just not as sexy as it is out here in the open. " Angel said stopping and looking at Mark smirking.

"Sexy." Mark mouthed to Roger who was now by Mimi.

Roger shrugged then looked at the couple who was now obviously embarrassed .

"Next time do it someplace else. You know where we don't have to see you."

"Hey, I recall that we've or at least I've caught you and Mimi plenty of times. Like when you failed to shut the bathroom door and the shower curtain." Collins said shuddering at that thought.

"We didn't think anyone was home." Mimi exclaimed.

"Or in the Life Café bathroom. A public place hello." Angel added on.

"We wasn't doing anything, it was hot in there so we took some of our clothes off." Roger explained.

"eww, I am so never using those bathrooms again." Mark commented leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Oh and don't forget when we caught them in the kitchen on the counter." Angel said giggling at Mark who all the sudden stood up and backed away from the counter a look of disgust on his face.

"It's so true though." Angel retorted.

Maureen started laughing as her and Joanne joined them inside the loft.

"I don't know why your laughing, I caught you too as well." Collins said frowning.

"Oh yea." Maureen said blushing with embarrassment.

"Like in the laundry room." Angel said smiling.

"There are so many places I am never going to go again." Mark said going into his room and closing the door.

"He goes in a lot of places that we've you know." Mimi whispered.

Angel turned and looked at Collins who was staring at the door that lead to Marks room.

"I wonder if he knows we did it in his bed."

Collins laughed as he picked up his clothes.

"No"


	8. Good News

Authors note: Here is yet another chapter that get's you closer and closer to Angel and Collins' wedding. Guess what it's the next chapter. Excited? I bet you are now.

People who keep leaving me reviews trying to tell me how to write my stories need to stop. If I wanted help on them I would have asked. So if your going to tell me how to write then don't read my fucking stories OK. I like how this story turned out so leave me alone. People are reading this story and actually like it. DON'T READ IT IF YOU ARE GOING TO CRITICIZE IT. Thank you to those who have left me nice comments. I apoligize for the language to those of you who actually appreciate my story. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.

Chapter 8-Good news

Angel turned back to Mimi holding out her hand in which the ring was on. Mimi squeaked and grabbed her hand jerking her forward almost into her.

"Oh my God chica, Collins finally proposed."

"Yes and isn't the ring beautiful." Angel squeaked with excitement.

"How did you afford that Collins? Those are real diamonds." Joanne said turning to him.

"I've been working a little overtime and have an extra job as a computer technician. " Collins explained.

"That explains why you were never home. " Angel said saucily .

"This is so exiting." Maureen screamed.

Mark ran out the room after hearing the scream.

"What's happening?"

"Nothing, Maureen got all excited over Angel and Collins' engagement." Joanne told him rolling her eyes.

"That's great, Congratulations guys." Mark said patting Collins on his back.

"So much to plan now. We so need to start planning now." Mimi rambled.

"Yes so much to plan. Mimi….chica I want you to be the maid of honor. Your my best friend and I can't think of a better person then you." Angel said giving Mimi a hug.

"Aww, Angel of course I'll be the maid of honor." Mimi choked threw tears that was forming in here eyes.

"And I have decide that Roger would be the best man since he is my best friend." Collins told them.

"Right." Angel agreed.

"That would make Maureen, Joanne and Ali and Pam from life support the bridesmaids and Mark and Gordon, Steve and Paul from life support the ushers." Collins went on.

"Benny…..Benny will be the ring bearer." Angel proclaimed.

"Tell me, how are you going to get married if gay marriage is illegal?" Roger asked sternly.

"It so happens that I have a friend that specializes in marrying gay couples. I met him at a school I use to teach at back in LA. His name is Tyler, Tyler Haydenson. I mean it won't be legal but it will be the best we can get. He will marry us like any regular couple." Collins clarified.

"What makes you think he will do you?" Roger asked getting aggravated.

"He promised me he would when I found the right person." Collins replied.

"Sounds like you two had something going on." Joanne commented.

"We did but let's just say it didn't work out." Collins replied blushing.

"Was he the one you go AIDS from?" Mimi wondered.

"No, but I gave it to him and feel terrible." Collins said sadly.

"And he still talks to you." Roger said harshly.

"He forgave me. I was surprised you know that?"

"What if he died already?" Joanne questioned.

"No, I got a letter from him last week. I already asked him about the ceremony and he is on his way." Collins said smiling at Angel.

"I can't wait for the wedding. I will be Mrs. Thomas Collins. I love the sound of that, Mrs. Angel Collins." Angel ranted on.

"What about the dresses?" Mimi asked.

"I'll make them. The bridesmaid dress is going to be made out of a purple tablecloth and the maid of honors , will all be different colors. Magenta for Pam, baby blue for Ali, navy blue for Joanne and red for Maureen. I already started them." Angel told them.

"And Benny will lend us the tuxes hopefully." Collins added.

"What about your dress?" Maureen asked.

"Don't worry about that I already have it done. I started making it when I first met him. I had a feeling that he would be the one I would spend the rest of my life with." Angel explained.

"Wow." Roger whispered.

"You set a date for the wedding yet?" Joanne questioned.

"We were thinking around Easter." Collins announced.

"That's a month away." Roger commented.

"We know and don't worry I'll have the dresses done in time." Angel retorted.

"Just don't overwork yourself chica." Mimi said concerned.

"I won't" Angel replied.

Over the next month everyone was busy planning the wedding. Angel finished the dresses just a few days before the wedding. Tyler Collins' friend showed up the day before the wedding. Everyone worked so hard and it was a long wait for this day to come. Tomorrow was it, what did the future hold for Collins and Angel now.


	9. The Big Day

Authors note: Here it is the chapter you have all been waiting for. The wedding of Angel and Collins. This is the last chapter of my story which I hope you enjoyed. As I said every other time, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. This makes me sad that I'm done with the story. I was going to keep going until the very end of their lives which would have covered the honeymoon, adopting a child and of course their deaths. Might write a sequel but not sure.

Chapter 9-The big day

It was here, the day Angel had dreamed about for a long time. Benny had been nice enough to allowed them to use a loft for the wedding. Mimi, Maureen, and Joanne had did the decorating. They lined up chairs on each side of the room and had put a red tablecloth down like a red carpet leading to the alter which was a podium from Collins' college. White streamers and confetti decorated the floor and ceiling. On the left side of the room sat the little bit of family members that showed up. Neither of their families approved of this but the few that did showed it. On the right side sat their friends, a lot of them from life support and the Life Café people. Collins stood up at the alter nervous. He knew he wanted to do this but he was afraid of death. Which one of them would go first? How long would this be? The wedding music cut into his thoughts as all eyes turned to Angel who looked so beautiful in her homemade wedding dress. This was it, they were going to do, they were really going to get married. Once Angel was at the alter, Collins took her hands in his kissing her on the cheek. Mimi wiped her eyes, she was already crying and the wedding hadn't officially started yet. Tyler cleared his throat now ready to start.

"Angel and Thomas, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in these vows of commitment."

Tyler turned to Collins smiling.

"Thomas, do you take Angel to be your husband…uh…wife?"

"Of course I do." Collins replied.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, loving her and only her." Tyler went on.

"I do" Collins replied again.

Tyler nodded now turning to Angel.

"Angel, do you take Thomas to be your husband?"

"Yes." Angel squeaked with excitement.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, loving him and only him."

"Yes." Angel squeaked with excitement once again.

"Ok, now for the rings." Tyler said looking around.

"Benny, that's you." Roger whispered looking at Benny.

"Oh yea." Benny said standing up and bringing the rings forward on a silk pillow that he borrowed from Allison's parents.

"Ok, Thomas and Angel have their own things to say. Collins your first man." Tyler announced.

Collins nodded and took Angel's ring and slipped it on her finger.

"I Thomas Collins take you Angel Schunard to be my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day then I did before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you through the good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we will face together. I give you my hand, my heart and my love, from this day forward, for as long as we both shall live. With this ring I thee wed."

A tear slipped down Angel's cheek as she sniffled getting ready for her vows. She took the ring and slipped it on Collins' finger.

"In the presence of our friend and family, I Angel Dummott Schnard off you Thomas Bayne Collins my solemn vow to be your partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. With this ring, I thee wed."

Collins looked into Angel's eyes smiling as a tear slipped down his cheek as well as Angel's. Tyler wiped his eyes and continued with the ceremony.

"Thomas and Angel, your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your love work it will take love. Love should be the core of your relationship, love is the reason you two are here. But it will also take trust to know in your hearts that you want the best for each other. It will take dedication to stay open to each other; to learn and to grow together even when this is not always so easy to do. It will take faith to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what it will bring. And it will take commitment to hold true to each other and the journey you two now share. Thomas and Angel you have promised your love for each other by these vows. Ladies and gentleman I now pronounce these two husband and wife. Angel, Collins, you may kiss the bride."

Collins and Angel's lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Ladies and gentleman I give you Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Collins." Tyler announce.

Everyone was crying now including Angel. This was the happiest day of her life. She was now Mrs. Collins, Mrs. Angel Collins. A new life had begun, a new comitment. So much to look forward to.

**THE END**


End file.
